The Legacy of Necruldim
Infamous for his tricks and practices, Necruldim is the powerful wizard the Necruldim Mountains of Zion are named after. Among with roughly 200 other settlers, a young Timothy Borcher arrived in western Zion. A very talented young man, both eloquent in speech, writing and the school of the arcane. Timothy was one of the few handpicked individuals to go into western Zion, by the forces at be in Fortenmar. While most settlers worked on getting a decent settlement established, a group of the smartest among them attempted contact with The Savages, and the forest nearby, paying little attention to the dormant mountain range. Timothy, tasked with researching the forests, could often be seen accompanied by his trusty and beloved companion, Constance. Some books seem to describe it as a cat, while others insist it was a dog. No one really knows, as such a minor detail has faded into obscurity over the many years. The first detailings of Timothy's findings were of wonder and awe. He theorized that Alcatar could sense his presence, and as if his every move was being watched, but in a comforting, frollicking through a magical forest kind of way. Not long after contact with The Savages failed, the settlers suffering a handful of casualties in the process. Retreated back and made sure to reinforce their settlement and prepare for eventual further hostilities. While all this was happening, Timothy turned his attention toward the mountain range. Witnesses at the time describing him as more distant than usual, his skin, growing paler over the years, and his house only seeing visitors at night. Years went by as the town of Swinford was established from the human settlement, and no one thought ill of Timothy. Sure, he was a reclusive hermit, but he had also been a respected member of the community, not to mention founder of the settlement. Slowly Timothy started emerging from his house. However, the man had changed and the years had been rough on him. His is depicted as long, thin and gray in color. Several wrinkles adorned his face and only partially covered up for his bloodshot eyes. Wearing black and brown, seemingly worn and old ragged robes, he insisted himself to be adressed as Necruldim. Insisting that town leadership be handed to him, he made several claims that he would awaken a great evil would he not get his way. Shortly after this first incident Timothy, or Necruldim, would go on to kill several high standing community members using his knowledge of the arcane. Rather than publically execute Necruldim, he was banished to the mountains. Shortly after this the strange fog would start to appear. Monsters would come down from the mountains on the regular to terrorize Swinford and eastern Zion, prompting eastern Zion to found Calmorrack as their second northern bastion, Calmorrack being a lot more heavily fortified. After being banished Necruldim's house was ransacked, and upon entering the seemingly normal house they found a wretched lair. Dead animals and human bodies littered the basement, there had been numerous attempts at what was assumed, reviving the dead, reanimating and modifying corpses and other unspeakable acts of horror. Constance was never once found again, but assumed by the authorities to have been chopped up and mixed into the many experimented-upon corpses. Ever since, the mountains have been dubbed The Necruldim Mountains, and the citizens of Swinford are believed to be cursed by magic, furthering the fear and paranoia over magic in Zion, which has been growing in recent decades. - The Legacy of Necruldim is first discovered by Thomas Scarne and Elise Rosaléiy in the public Swinford library. Both of them being player characters in the campaign The Terror of Alcatar.